Clara and Naruto
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Ok, how does Naruto end up in a crazy situation that got him adopted by a elder demon whose want to be a doting grandpa to him? Well, the ninja is not complaining about this part, just the part where he have most of his chakra sealed for a stupid reason...At least he met a cute hyper demon...Wait...Oh, god!


**I present you one of the latest story, Clara and Naruto! A Naruto x Mairimashita! Iruma-kun crossover fanfic.**

**This story is short because it only focus on the relationship between Clara and Naruto, the opening will be same as the manga but with Naruto then just few little jumps here and there.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Mairimashita! Iruma-kun in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Suddenly Become A Elder Demon's Grandson And…!?**

* * *

How the fuck did Naruto end up in this situation? The fourteen year old blonde ninja, who is tied up, stare at a weird old demon in purple dapper suit as the elder sit on throne with recorder. "Gaki, you won't believe it!" Jiraiya's voice laughed lewdly, "I come across a weird scroll that say it'll grant me any wishes I want in exchange of something and I end up summoning a demon. He said 'bring me a human, I will make your dream come true'. Of course I signed the contract right away and now I have a harem of sexy succubus of all types! You name it, I have her!" A perverse giggle, "So I gave him you and that's not all, I seal most of your chakra to point where you only can use kage bunshin and mild Rasengan. Ha, that is one weird and best dream I ever have in my life! Good thing it's just a dream or everyone will kill me for that, hahahaha!" The recorder stopped play.

'I am so fucking gonna kill this ero-sennin.' Naruto's eyebrow twitched madly.

"And I am this demon." The old demon spoke before he stand up then walk closer to the ninja, "I can't let this chance slip by." He reaches out, "Come here…And prepare yourself…"

"Bring it on!" The genin glared and in a blink, he was sitting on a very comfy throne and is pampering by the elder demon. "…What…?"

"This is my ultimate tea set and sweet cakes." The elder demon whistled merrily as he poured tea into a cup, "To tell you the truth, I'm single but I've always dreamed of having a 'grandson'." He suddenly grabbed the boy's hands then kneel down, "And so, Naruto-kun! Can you become my grandson?"

"…Eh?!" Naruto uttered confusingly.

"My friends always boast about their grandson, it makes me jealous!" The demon suddenly threw himself on him with wail while kicking his legs around, "I will buy you anything you want! I will take a good care of you! So do you agree?! I want to have a grandson! I very much want a grandson! Please be my grandson! Say, I am a rueful old man, am I not?! Can you hold my hand? Please, make my dreams come true…Please fulfill my wishes! I beg you, Naruto-kun!"

"…W-Well, yeah, I guess so…" The genin scratched his head awkwardly, "To tell you truth, I'm a orphan and I want to get adopt by someone for a long time…That is the first time that someone want to adopt me." Naruto actually have a secret desire to be adopted by a family for long time and he was about to give up on this dream until now…'Wait, is that okay for a demon to adopt me?' Naruto blinked once, '…Wait, demons are real?'

"YAAAAY!" The demon danced around with a family certificate above his head and Naruto notice that his personal stamp was on it before he look down at his hand to see that he was holding a stamp.

'…How did I stamp it without noticing?' Naruto blinked owlishly.

"We shouldn't delay any longer." The elder demon snapped his fingers and Naruto's outfit suddenly transform into some kind of school uniform.

"Wha?!" He looked over himself with rapid blinks, he don't feel any chakra.

"It suits you perfectly!" The demon clapped happily, "You are my first beloved grandchild. I will take care of everything! Not only food and clothing, but also…Education!" He smiled like a doting grandpa, "You will attend the devil school!" Naruto blinked puzzlingly, "You have been dragged along by people so you can't study properly, right? Don't worry! All the paperwork has been finished! Ah, I forget…From today, I am your ojii-san, we don't need any paperwork! Aa, the word 'ojii-san' sounds awesome! During the entrance ceremony, let's take a picture together at the school entrance!"

"…W-Wait, I'm going back to school?!" Naruto grimaced.

"You are the first human attend this school, but as long as we keep it secret, you won't be eaten!" The elder demon said cheerily.

"…Hell no, I'm not gonna get eaten again!" The boy threw his hands up.

"…You got eaten before?" The demon asked oddly.

"I once got swallowed by a giant snake and I got out by blowing it up to pieces with my clones." Naruto answered with a small shiver, "It was all over me…And everywhere…Never again."

"…Oh my, I am so lucky to have a grandson like you, Naruto-kun." The elder demon turned around to pick some stuffs up in attempt to change the topic before his voice become more demonized, **"If you refuse to become my grandson early, then you can become my dinner…"**

"Um, was it a joke?" The boy asked oddly.

"Maybe?" The demon laughed cheekily and Naruto just stare at him oddly. Again, how the fuck did he end up in this situation?!

* * *

The first two days were so blurry and bizarre that Naruto barely have time to registered it, his crazy grandpa, whose name is Sullivan, turn out to be a principal and make him a freshman representative on spot, tricking him into chanting a weird-ass forbidden spell that prevent him from falling all day then he end up defeat a honor student named Asmodeus Alice without any scratch. This guy suddenly declares himself his underling and that was just day one! The second day, Naruto accidentally summon a familiar in form of…Callego, his teacher…But that's not all, somehow he summon another familiar in form of…Chibi Kyuubi, who don't take it pretty well and try to attack the boy while crying out how dare he sully his majesty appearance…Only to get shock by some mysterious powerful electricity and the fuzzball have no choice but to tolerate it with dark grumbles.

'I wonder how the third day will turn out?' Naruto sighed, bracing himself mentally for another crazy day.

"RRR…ROLLLLL RIIIINGGG!" Someone suddenly rolled across the floor in front of him into a stack of boxes with a hard crash as it fall down all over before someone pop out with a loud cheer. "STRIKE! AHAHAHAHA!" The person turn out to be a female around his age, she have long hime-style light green hair, green eyes, pair of curled horns, pointy ears, sharp teeth and black tail with heart arrow. She wear a standard school uniform but with weird green slippers with silly monster heads.

"Um, are you alright?" The blonde human jogged up a little to her with concern.

"A-Ah, wait, Naruto!" Asmodeus called out behind him, "Y-You can't talk to…"

"I'm Clara!" The girl suddenly talk loudly as she flew toward to Naruto then pointing at her slippers, "My right foot's name is Connor! My left foot's name is Murph! Sorry! I came to take my material! But I got too overboard and struck! Wanna pile things up and go ka-bam? It's fun!" She suddenly push a piece of candy into his hand, "Ah, here's a candy! Watch me!" She flew back to the boxes then stacking them up, "I'll do it again!"

"That's Valac Clara." Asmodeus whispered to bewildered human, "A rather infamous weirdo. No one gets near her cause she will lead them to trouble. Through, there are some curious ones. You mustn't get close to her!"

"Um…" Naruto uttered before a teacher suddenly push them out with Clara and they end up in some garden park as the laughing girl flap around on ground like worm or fish. He turned his head to the tall demon with a deadpan look, "I think it's too late for that."

"Naruto-chi!" Clara suddenly sit up with wide grin, "Azu-Azu! What'll we play?! I've got lots!" She gestured to a pile of random stuff that suddenly appear out of nowhere, "Morning star flail! Munch Munch picture book! Bloody collapsed household set!" She spun around to pick up some nametag cards, "It's decided! Let's play house!"

"Naruto-sama, let's run!" The tall demon whispered hurriedly.

"Okay!" The girl turned to face them with bright grin, "Naruto, please be the husband!"

"Sure, I never played house before." Naruto just went with the flow.

"NARUTO-SAMA?!" Asmodeus dropped his jaw in dismay.

"Azu-Azu, you're our pet dog and the improper neighbor's widow." Clara pass the nametag to the said demon.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" The tall demon yelled with 'dog' sign around his neck, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A PET DOG! I'M FUCKING RUN AWAY, YOU UGLY BITCH…" The girl suddenly swing ax-spear down on him as the wailing tall demon narrowly dodge it, "WOAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Our chasing scene!" The girl laughed, "Our climax! Naruto-chi, come stop us!"

"…I-Is that how the house is play nowadays?" Naruto asked oddly.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT HOW IT IS PLAY!" Asmodeus cried out before he dodge another swinging and the trio end up playing different games for hours until Naruto stand over the downed tall demon.

"…You still alive?" The blonde nudged the body with his foot and the tall demon barely moan out. "Oh, good."

"You okies there?" Clara balanced herself on a large ball then hop off to pull a bottle out of her pocket before she give it to Naruto, "Here! Juice! I also have snacks!"

"Oh, thanks." Naruto accept her offer as the girl dig many things out of her pocket and most items were huge that it's impossible to fit inside a pocket. "Um, that…"

"This?" The girl's head whip around to him with a wide grin, "It's my bloodline's special skill! I can pull out anything I've seen before!"

"Wow, that's…" He was about to say something but a voice cut him off.

"It's Clarin." A male demon beckoned the girl over with fake smile, "You got yourself another owner?"

"Yup!" Clara replied.

"Whatevs, gimme some juice." The smiling demon said.

"'kay!" She gave him a juice.

"See ya." The male demon walked away with two demons.

"Bye-bye!" Clara waved but the smiling demon just ignore her.

"…Wait, did…" Naruto frowned at the sight.

"If I give him something, he'll play with me sometime in return!" She chirped as he was about to say something, "But! You guys are the first to seriously play with me! That's why! Will…" She looked timid, "Will you…Play with me again?"

"Of course, I will." The blonde boy stand up with a nod as the girl cheered with bright expression, "But first…"

"Hm?" Clara tilted her head.

* * *

"These honor punks sure are curious." A demon with mohawk said, "They're still hanging with this idiot."

"Why'd they even play with her?" The second demon with beastlike face asked.

"Stuuuupid." The male demon with fake smile said before he smirked wickedly, "'Cuz it's convenient, duh! If it weren't for her powers, no one would bother. The things she gives are actually the fees to make up for the confusion she has caused. In other words, she's just something to 'use' from time to time. They'll get bored of her soon." The trio laughed cruelly.

"Cunning as always, Yocchan!" One of his lackeys laughed out loudly until they hear a voice behind them.

"Hey, you three…" The demons turned around before two hands suddenly grab the lackeys' heads then smash them together like cymbals with enough force to knock them out and the fake-smiling demon nearly scream out but it was cut off when a foot kick him in chin, sending him skidding across the floor with few skips. As soon as his body stopped rolling, a foot stomp down on his stomach to force him sit up with few rough coughs as he look up to see Naruto before he notice Clara in background with Asmodeus. "Listen up here, Yocchan." Naruto scowled deeply at the shivering demon, "If I ever caught you or anyone using Clara-chan for her power and abuse her trust, I'll make you all regret it in pure bloodbath. Get me?"

"W-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" The shivering demon yelled at him, "I AM…"

"Lower than a scum." Naruto punched him then start beating the wailing demon up until he pass out with many lumps and bruises, the blond even throw couple rasengan in, before Naruto create three clones. "Alright, you guys, go and strip them down to their underwears and string them up the flagpost!"

"Oh, can we cover them in glitters?" First clone asked.

"And glue their hands to each other's groins?" The second clone smirked.

"Take picture of them then spread it everywhere?" The third clone grinned evilly.

"GO AHEAD!" Naruto gave them approving thumb-up as the clones drag their victims away with evil chortle and he turn around to face his demon friends with a wide grin. "Azu-Azu, do me a favor and go tell everyone who had used Clara not to use her again."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" Asmodeus bowed to him then ran off until he realize something, "Azu-Azu?!"

"Now it's done…" The grinning blonde turned to Clara as he dusted his hands, "No one is going to bother you again since you get us as your friends."

"…F-Friends…?" Clara muttered with a confusing blink before she look down at her feet, "Um, s-s-so…Y-You will still play with me, even if I don't have to give you something…?"

"Yeah, I'll still play with you, no strings attached." Naruto smiled at the awing girl, "After all, you are my friend now."

"…" The girl stared at him mutely before a big bright grin broke out all over her face with tears in her eyes, that is the first time that someone want to hang out with her for herself and not her power. "LET'S PLAY ANOTHER GAME!"

"Sure, what game do you want to play?" He chuckled.

"Slimy Paint!" Clara suddenly drag him outside with a loud cheer, "Let's hit Azu-Azu with them when he come back! Pew Pew Pew Go Go Go!"

That was the beginning of a relationship between an unpredictable prank-loving human and unpredictable game-loving demon.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of CN!**

**Naruto suddenly become a grandson of a doting elder demon then end up in a school…And there he met Clara!**

**How does their relationship come to be? How unpredictable will it be when they get together? What kind of moments will we see? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be bath in hellfire.**


End file.
